KILL
by KageYumi
Summary: A Hollow with Multi-Personality syndrome deals with the disease and makes friends. This story is made in collaboration with GetusgaCero's story 'Times in Las Noches'
1. Chapter 1

"Ohy snap out of it, and get moving."

"Fuckin' Moron do you want to be skewered"

"We should move, we are in the midst of a battle."

"What we are?" i snapped back into focus and noticed a blade like arm going towards his face. While doing so he dogged to the right and stabbed the creature in the face with his hand. After defeating and consuming his foe he started to change Slender and small very humanoid head cover by a full helmet with two horns on the sides with lines going down the middle having them cross at the back of the and meets at one side of his back which is enhanced bone vertebra on top the spine and continued to the rest of the joints and the back of the limbs even to each digit, also extending the Tailbone to create a thin long bone Tail. Noticing these changes he thought well I look Nice I noticed the place where my hole is stayed the same and its in my wrists .

"Well No Shit we look awesome."

"This is if I remember correctly, known as Vasto Lorde."

"Heard there's another form after this but I don't know how we can obtain it? Maybe it's by removing the mask."

"Bet it's by dying again."

"Maybe by eating more Hollows. But still don't kill humans"

"Right!" replied the other two voices

"Hay stop tag teaming on me, for I have no clue what a human is so I haven't eaten any yet."

"Well no time to dwell on that we got company and its not friendly, lets drop are spirit pressure and follow from a distance."

"Remember no attacking! Observe only" replied all three voices

Doing as such he dropped his spirit pressure so it would match the surroundings so till only experts or very well trained people can detect his precise location, after words he looked around noticed a bush and jumped into it the bushes and noticed five people go to where he once was they all word the same uniform which is kimono . The leader had black hair and was called Aido sempai

"Do you know where that Hollow went off to?" one of the scrawny people said

"Se they might know how we can evolve?"

"Well it's gone for now, hopefully it doesn't turn into an Arrancar."

"Arrancar, what's that?" all voices said in his head

"Let's head back to camp." Aido said then the five of them flash stepped

"Slow fuckers aren't they." He said while just plain running after them he followed them by their trial making sure not to give way his position or that he's tracking them.

"You fucking moron don't let your curiosity is getting the better of…"

I stopped when I saw their spirit pressure enter the cave.

"Great job now we can know their hideout."

"Well I don't want to deal with those who seem to be just as strong as me in battle so I will write a note on the ground and come back tomorrow." While walking in front of the cave i wrote what are you? Also can we talk in person? In the dirt and backed off again back into the forest of menos.

"Why we leaving, don't you want to see what they write down…"

"You did follow them just to ask so why are you fuck leaving you moron."

"I am hungry, so I'm going to get my meal then be right back."

"You are always hungry forget about your stomach…"  
"Well I am going and that's that, Yay food." Sensing seven Gillian not too far off I decided to ran over there for a quick meal. The first victim I happen to stab my hand right behind the mask underneath the jaw ripping it off with now blood black drenched left hand. While noticing another Gillian charging a cero I stuck out my right hand to intercept it when it was fired I crushed it in the palm of my hand. Afterwards looking back at the mask in my left hand I took a nice big bite and continued with the fight by running through the second Gillian and spearing its chest after which I took another bite of a delicious mask. i said out loud "I am bored." So I looked at the direction of the and charged a ball of energy in between my horns and roared "cero" while fired the ball of energy at the group which created a creator was all that was left of that fight. "Well back to meal" finished the meal then went back to the bush. Noticing no response he got irritated and set up a way to get their attention. "What to get their initial attention… that works" found a small rock grabbed it and threw it into the cave with a smacking sound of hitting something soft he hide back in the bushes behind him. Hearing one of the people inside saying

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, who threw that, that hurt you know. When I find you, you are going wish you didn't." while that person ran out of the cave with the rest of the squad which activated his little surprise which was.{When the people leave the cave it would break the vine which is used to keep up some other rocks.} quite a few rocks fell around what he wrote and hit them, luckily only a little so the people would look down

"What is this, a joke? Did you guys do…"Aido said while turning around

"That's not true, I wrote it."

"I don't suggest this action."

"Can't wait to see you die."

"Well what's done is done…" when he was interrupted

"Hollow, kill it… Who are talking to?"

"Sorry I have other voices in my head, so what are you guy I tell you guys are not hollows."

"You guys going to answer me? I guess not. So I since I don't know your capabilities so I'm going to go all, out don't hold it against …" the same guy who threatened to hurt him earlier swung his Zanpaku-to, and that was blocked by my right hand and then crushed it into many pieces.

"As you were saying about me regretting my decisions…" after the people left by flash step I said "fuck it they left" so I ran the other way and after getting out of forest of menos and in rage Killed and eaten two thousand different ranked hollows from Hollow to Gillian. After running in the opposite direction for a year I looked up and notice there was a ceiling so I climbed one of the quarts 'trees' that make up this forest. When I got up I noticed that this was a second level full of reishi looking sand and the color is entirely black and white. While taking in the scene I see a person with unique spirit energy and it semi resembled a little bit of a hollow. So I ran as fast as I could and tried to stop but was slammed and forcibly stopped with a face palm and his fingers grabbed my eye holes to the face, which broke my mask which sky rocked my spirit energy thus evolving me into Arrancar. Afterward i grabbed my head noticing thoughts like snippets of a slide shows going through my head of a person being sent away to Italy, then a different one of being shot at by a group of people. When the thoughts subsided I got up and said "what just happened…" feeling my face at the same time noticing that the only thing that was destroy from my mask was the helmet and not even entirely that only the front to back leaving the horns that start above the ears that go down to the mouth area with a ram like appeal and the rest of the outer skeleton thus revealing a face with crimson red hair that the length reaches under the shoulders and cover the red eyes and under the eyes a scar from under one eye across the bridge of the nose to under the other eye from there to a thin mouth , looking at my left side I saw a sword there with a chain to be more precise it is a traditional hand and half reverse blade sword with no guard also black silk rapping covering the handle and its blade being four feet long with a six foot long chain connected to hilt of his weapon which I decided and rapped the chain around my chest and hooked it on the last link .

"Freedom, Freedom, FREEDOM. Called it bitches, broken mask is the winner!"

"Yes I can finally now try to kill you… stupid"

"Don't even try."

After looking at myself looked around and noticed the person who hit him in the face was still there and asked "What's your name?" while looking at this person noticing him but I focused on his eyes that look like hollow but the rest of his body doesn't

"My name is inconsequential"

"Have it your way but can I hang out with you?"

"I don't give a rats ass" in a monotone voice

"What's a rat?"

"Rodent" after talking he looked at me and I then saw a big black mouth shaped thing show up out of nowhere and I saw him walked through that big black mouth. So I first stuck my hand in and looked around from the other side and I said "Were did my hand g…" with that I felt my hand being pulled and I let myself be thrown to a wall. Looking at him I asked "how did you do that?"

"Fuck you, that's how…"

"I wanna learn that… Would you teach me?" I said hopefully.

"'That', as you so aptly called it, is called a Garganta, and eventually I MAY teach you." The man with black eyes told me. I was about to over-celebrate the revelation, "If you're good… And stay calm." I felt defeated at the conditions and nodded sadly.

"Come back to after you have been judged. Until then stay out." A Garganta opened underneath my feet to Aizen's Throne Room to be judged.

"Now where am I?"Looking around I notice three people in black kimonos with a white kimono on top and that those people have the same spiritual energy and those with just black kimonos. I asked "Are you guys related to the people in black kimonos who attacked me and lost. Also I was told to find a person called Aizen by chance are any of you him, because if you are I want to that the judgment thing so I can meet my friend again." looking at their faces two of them seemed surprised and the other continued smiling. The person on the right has a blindfold on the on in the middle has brown hair and smug look on his face, last one on the left has a wonderful ear to ear smile. I wonder what getting him so happy. Then after a few seconds went back to normal straight faces third told me that he is Aizen and he will accept my request to go through judgment. Then a thin pink haired, glasses wearing Arrancar came out and said "lets recorded what you can do shall we go now he poked the air in front of the him opening up a Garganta in front of him and told me to go through it. So I did and what is a wide open room with an open roof and balcony, standing on top of the balcony is the same four people.

"Release them." Aizen uttered the single command and a hoard of hollows appeared from the opposite wall.

"Yay lets have some fun, then I stabbed my Zanpaku-to into the ground then I stood their weighted for the hollows to attack. The first in ran at me and I stuck my hand out it end dying by being split in half. I grabbed both halves of the hollow and smashed them together crushing the second hollow in the mess of body parts I say out loud that I'am getting tired of seeing just white walls that surround the area. I looked at the balcony and noticed the pink haired one saying I seem to be creative but doesn't seem to use his weapon. Looking back around I noticed a hollow wielding my zanpaku-to, so I used my Tail and skewered it starting from the head straight down the middle afterwards I threw it into other hollows then I started to run and ripped out hollows mask until I had a the mask left in the room I put them into a little pile said "shouldn't you guy be turning into something like now be become more amusing" with that I grabbed the first mask and swallowed it whole. Looking at my hand there was dripping with black blood of his prey. None of the hollows came close to me afterwards because they then realized who's the better killer, I finished eating the masks in peace and started up a cero from my dripping wet now black horns and spun in a top like fashion on the end of my Tail destroying the remaining hollows, before they started to disappeared I grabbed my sword in my left hand and screamed in a hollow-ish voice consuming shadows. My body turned gray then black, then looked like how it use to but seemed to be giving off a completely different Spiritual energy. The people on the balcony continued to just watch on how I started to absorb the now free roaming reishi.

Aizen"I am thoroughly amused" with a smug look

"Interesting I guess I am going to have test you later on my own" said the pink haired Arrancar

Then I looked at the entrance and walked that way absorbing more and when the hollows where absorbed I stated and Asked "that's all?"

Aizen replied with a single word "next"

Then Menos started to come out but as so as they came they were being absorbed. I only walk right in the middle of the entrance and laid down while doing that the Menos get absorbed, fifteen minutes later the Menos were all absorbed. So I walked backed to were I was originally placed by the Garganta and I placed my sword down again I said calmly "bring on the next victims" looking at the entrance. After another ten minutes Adhuchas started coming out so I sonidoed and killed them all even before they got out of their own room. The only thing the people on the balcony saw was that after ten minutes of weighting for him they saw him coming out of that room yet again completely drench as if he was swimming in blood, leaving a black trail of black foot prints with little streams of blood coming from my arms to fingertips also from my chin and horns. Speaking of my horn I looked at them and noticed that there was a head impaled their so I grabbed it walked back to my sword and started eating when six Vasto Lorde came out and surrounded me I walked to the walk and only yawned which at first they were reluctant at first to attack me. After I told them "I will let them have the first couple of attacks" while I look back up to the balcony and see a new person there a beautiful Arrancar.

"I want to bang that."

"Shut the fuck up focus on the fight."

While not focusing on what going on with the fight I watched as mister smiles goes and tell Aizen something and Aizen replying back something about good we test them as well. I saw her looking intently at me.

The Vasto Lorde took advantage of my generosity and cut me up in into sixteen medium chunks, and said screamed "we killed the Arrancar."

I said "you guys, sorry to tell you but I was expecting just more so try again." which made the Vasto Lorde to be shocked in matter of a few seconds when they saw I was instantly healing in a matter of second complete again. With a disinterested face and I told them how about you all use cero maybe that would be better. So they surrounded me again and fired cero at me the head was in-tacked afterwards I started healing again which freaked out the pink haired Arrancar he said something about my healing ability's is on par or greater than Ulquiorra. I looked back at the fully will crushed Vasto Lordes and I grabbed one crushed it into a hand sized ball of reishi and popped it into my mouth. The other five Vasto Lorde saw what I did and started to run back to entrance when I headed towards my sword I looked back to the balcony and saw her face cringe in some sort of pain I felt need to help her and comfort her. After a while I called out "Consume them,, Cuatro Sombras de la Muerte" of a few seconds I used the chain end of my sword and noticed that there was a kunai now attached to the end of the chain so I used it like a whip then walked so I could use it on all of them, I end up wrapping the chain around their necks so I grabbed the kunai and finished it without using my blade. I chose not to use my blade because I had a feeling that it doesn't damage people helps them. When I was finished I grabbed one head of the six dead and wrote with it on the wall stating this is not my proficiency my proficiency is healing I will show you if you bring me someone injured. I yelled "but I can't fix birth defects like you blind man it's not an injury it's a trait for you. So I can't fix that shit." While turning my head I heard

"Ah Fuck" in an angry voice and depressed look on his blind face.

"So am I in." I said in a stern voice to meet Aizen's them I noticed that the female was gone.

A Garganta showed up and I walked through it leading me back to the counsel room

"What's your name so I can pass Judgment on you?"Aizen asked still with his smug smile.

"Well I don't have a name but to give myself a name I would choose Odioso Hijoshikina."

Everyone heard a commotion out in the hall I ignored it and squat waiting for this meeting to be over so I could meet black eyes again and have him teach me things.

Aizen then asked me to sit behind him so I sonidoed over there and was about to fall asleep when I was interrupted with

"Ah, Soledosa, thank you for joining us; any clue as to Szayelaporro's whereabouts?"Aizen asked.

"He had some gut troubles, should be along any time; guessing one of his Fraccion just didn't agree with him."

"Very well, we shall wait for him to arrive. Shall we have some tea?"

"Lord Aizen, who is the new recruit, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He is the Arrancar you brought me, Soledosa. His name shall be revealed when I summon him here. Ah, Szayelaporro Granz, thank you for showing up." Aizen acknowledged the Octavo Espada.

"Enter, Odioso Hijoshikina. You will now under go my judgment." This was the only warning he gave before raising his spiritual pressure. I pretended to be forced to my knees and gasped for breath. '_Well I wonder how long this moron is going to keep his spiritual pressure this low because if this is his limit I could take him here and now.'_

He dropped his spiritual pressure and I slowly returned to normal. "You will be given the number 64, and are hereby placed under Szayelaporro as his Fraccion. Where would your rank displayed?"

I looked to black eyes and then looked to Aizen while extending my wrist to show my left palm to Aizen. "Very well." He began muttering the words for the Lolio spell and the number 64 was emblazoned on the palm and I noticed it looking at it for a matter of a few seconds while Aizen said ."Dismissed."

"Just a moment, Lord Aizen."Szayelaporro said, interrupting our departure. "I wish to demonstrate the power my newest Fraccion has… Lumina!" he yelled for his only female Fraccion. The bubbly, bouncy, round Arrancar danced into the meeting room, stopping next to her master. Was saying her name

"Lumina, Lumina" while bouncing up and down

"What do you intend-" I notice him bring out his sword and cut her in half, from shoulder to hip, "You sick bastard." I said with utter disgust under my breath as I Looked with Rage and hatred towards him.

"If you do not want her to die, show everyone here your '_specialty_'." He said purring the last word mockingly.

"Szayelaporro Granz! What is the meaning of this you son-of-a-bitch!?" Tia demanded enraged by the fact that not only had he slayed his own Fraccion, but it was a female as well.

"Consume them, Cuatro Sombras de la Muerte!" I screamed afterwards I turned from normal to gray then to black back to normal but with Licht different spiritual pressure. I sonidoed to Lumina and slashed perpendicular to the original injury. When my blade got half way through her it started healing her instantly until I finished my stroke which healed her to her prime. "I expect you to never do this again for something as trivial as my ability." I demanded of Szayelaporrothen I looked to everyone else, "While I am part of this army, my services are open to any and all who require my assistance." I said with a smile of honesty

"Come, _Idioso_." Was all Granz said before walking up to me.

"My name is Odioso. Please call me properly."

"Don't back talk me, Idioso. I will call you what I please."

"Please call me Odioso."

"That it!"Szayelaporro cocked his hand back as the black eyed Arrancar grabbed it and said "He asked kindly to be called by his appropriate name. Do it if you do not wish to lose him."

Szayelaporro wrenched his arm free, "Come, Odioso. I'll show you to your _quarters_." He sonidoed away. I followed slowly taking my time walking to my new home.


	2. Life of mad science

Chapter 2 Life of mad science

I followed Szayelaporro his lab, at least now I know why Aizen put me here because it looks like I can help people. Szayelaporro asked me to stand in front of him so I did he released his resurrection which I wasn't paying any attention changing him to me he looked like a purple freak with weird looking tentacles for wings and replacing his legs. The wings surrounded me I waited and I was released from one of the tentacle looking wings and from a different tentacle a bulging object started coming out. "Well now that I know all about you, your quarters are over there. We will start the testing of your healing as far as I can tell you don't use the conventional Hiero so let's test to see how you work." He pointed to the cage at the far end of the room in between two hallways. He led the way mocking me with every step. With contempt he told me to lay on my bed as he pointed to a metal operating table. I did as he per requested and he grabbed a shiny blade that looked sharp and he started cutting me up from around the stomach. Man it's a good thing I heal fast because this would suck otherwise. I thought to myself

"Oi Ira, why don't you just cap his ass."

"Nah, I don't care he's not harming anyone." I told myself

"He's so boring, when are we going to have fun again."

"Oi Ira, you know what we want."

"Ya I know you all want out, but let's use this to be advantage, O.K. guys" I let my inner self's know. After two minutes of talking with my inner selves I noticed that my leader was amputating different limbs and draining my blood and all sorts of wires going in and out of me. This continued for three days strait and the only thing he said was "well I found out that you are only a capable of healing others or healing yourself yet from my recent studies of you I learned how you can transform living spiritual energy to a ball of energy. Your combat skills are rudimentary hand to hand combat besides basic hollow techniques you don't know much for being an Arrancar and for some reason you don't know how to do any hollow or Arrancar techniques right now besides sonido, cero, and resurrection and your healing abilities but that seems to come to you naturally."Szayelaporro said "Well if anyone needs your assistance, go help them because that's all you seem good for."Szayelaporro mocked will a grin of malice

Out of nowhere a Garganta tore the air in the middle of the big room a beautiful woman with short blond hair and a green eye came through panting, looking extremely exhausted saying my name to help Loly so I sonidoed to her see her dematerializing in front of me I screamed "Consume them, Cuatro Sombras de la Muerte" In doing so went into resurrection state and for the first time all of my inner self's came to the same conclusion, to help this woman and her friend. _Hopefully she would share my feelings_. I closed the Garganta and at once my spiritual pressure skyrocketed and I felt… changed. I didn't care how I looked I only had the urge to save them. I noticed my sword was gone so I ran to them and placed my hand first on Loly, since she was already half way gone, then carried her on my back, after which I sonidoed to Menoly and I cradled with the princess cradle with my touch alone healing both women back to their prime

"Who are you?" Menoly said quietly

"My names Kage, your knight in shining armor, I came together with a complete resolve to help you" Odioso said then transformed into Kage form and got my face up close to hers noticing that she was blushing I told her, "I will go now, see you again later." then turned back into the normal Arrancar and went back to my sealed state.

Then walked back to my quarters and tried to fall asleep but was rudely interrupted by Szayelaporro "what was that high spiritual pressure? It felt like yours, but higher than my own. Do you know anything about it Idioso?"

"No, I'm tired. I helped them and walked all the way here do you realize how far it is from each area?! Not to mention this place is a fuckin' maze!" I said coldly

"Why don't we just kill him?" one of my inner voices told me

"No" I said to myself

"See why he's too much of a pussy that's why he's not worth killing." Another inner voice said

"No, that's not it ether"

"I know it; you don't want to let other know of our capabilities."

"Yes that's correct."

"Well Ira you already gave away a secret to those of higher spiritual pressure probably that Aizen guy, also Mr. Smiley and the blind man to but the rest of them seem to be at a stupor."

"I wonder what black eyes would think when we get along and agree to something?" I yawned and said out loud "well you didn't me get a wink of sleep for the last three days I am going to sleep tonight." Next morning it was more testing and by lunch a different woman came to me asking for my services

"Be gone Idioso, then come back for we have more tests to run on poisons." Szayelaporro said with a look of distain on his face. Looking back at the woman that called herself Tia Hallibel. From her appearance she preferred hiding her face for some reason; I followed her to her quarters were I found her three Fraccion. She pointed to the one with clips in her hair and a long sleeved dress, told me that her name is Sung-Sun, next was a dark skinned woman who, by far, is taller the other two. She seems to be wearing a tiara. Her name is Mila Rose and last is the short haired woman with a horn in the middle of her head she didn't divulge her name but Sing Sun told me that her name is Apacci .

"Don't tell him my name." Apacci roared

I noticed that the wounds on the women weren't back but also weren't playful "so if I may ask what happened?" I asked politely

"None of your fucken business, that's what."Apacci said apprehensively

"We got into a disagreement and things got… heated." Sung sun said with a straight face

I just nodded then I murmured "Consume them, Cuatro Sombras de la Muerte" and turned from to grey then black then into my Arrancar released state.

"Why don't you let me come out, I am better at healing than you are Ira."

"No I don't want this secret known yet but when I am sick of how things are I will release those I think will prove my point." I told myself then grabbed my sword and told Tia's Fraccion"this will not hurt you, my ability is in healing, so don't get mad when a stab you O.K." I looked at each of them placed my hand behind Sung suns head then stabbed her in the gut she gave a smile at the surge of power returning to her and all her visual injuries disappeared, next was also gently holding her head and stabbing Mila Rose is the gut. Last was Apacci when I walked to her I stopped

"Oh Ira I taking control using your body."

"What don't kill them just doesn't kill them or go into your form because that will spoil the surprise."

"I know but I need to stretch a bit got that or I will hurt someone."

"Fine." letting this inner voice take control I noticed that I can still see what I'm doing but I am not controlling my body then I looked around and saw a child and someone were a black kimono similar to Aido I asked them what's their names the Kimono guy said his name is "Kage", the child said his name is "Loli and the one you let control our body is Licht he looks like a monk and as you already know he is really against hollows but I think that instinctual but beside that he's a logical person he cares though just like all of us we care in our own way." He said smiling

"Well since I'm not in control now might as well watch." I said slightly worried. My actions of my physical body hardened and became more tactical on how I did things I went close to her and placed my hand on the back of her head and my arm on the small of her back then whispered into her ears "do you like how this feels?" when I stabbed her in the heart I notice the slight shudder with her lips and joy in her eyes. "Sorry to stop but you fine now." As I pulled out my sword from her heart her smile was still there and I whispered into her ear "You're blushing." In a voice soft only she could hear me.

She actually started to blush harder then she got mad and yelled "Back off fucker." She said being still red from the earlier embarrassment. I slowly turned my head and noticed Mila Rose shocked with her mouth open Sung sun hiding what I guess was a smile and Tia blushing.

"well I see you are getting along with my Fraccion I still have something to ask you, will you follow me please" Tia said while watching Apacci regain her composure I followed her out into the hall away from her Fraccion

"Why did you kill the Adhuchas?" Tia said with a pained face

"When? I have killed a lot of things," I said smoothly

"Judgment, that's when and you didn't even let them leave the room." She said starting to cry

"Well…"Licht said then "Ira wait am being respectful and answering her filthy question."

"I killed them not you I need to respond not you so I'm going to be back in control." I got control of my body after a few seconds. In doing so my face softened

"Well what."Tia said stern fully

"Well to be Honest with you the only thing I did was cut my own head of with my tail. For some odd reason they thought that they had to do the same so they screamed and I heard some of them mummer that this test is insane. One of their head popped of while they killed themselves some thought it was a test of pain and thought I was the judge so they cut themselves in worse place after each cut even a head landed on my horn I didn't want to touch it at fist then it looked like it wanted to tell me something so I walked out of the now quite room and talked with the head. Then my stomach got the best of me and since he or she was already dead I ate the head. Why did you know them? If so sorry I just wanted to meet black eyes again…"

"Why would you tell such a ridiculous lie?!Tia said crying

"Believe what you want it's the truth." I said then I walked back to my room. Ha if that's what you call a room. I lay on my slab of a bed

I was about fall asleep when Szayelaporro came into the room and said "perfect timing follow me for your poison tolerance." So I followed him to a wall of needles I just ignored all the needles and from these test it seemed that I am immune to most poisons and the rest get fixed by my healing capabilities. It lasted all night long when it became morning I fell asleep next thing I noticed was Grimmjow standing next to me and he was yelling for some god forsaken reason. I rubbed my eyes and asked him to lower his voice "I just got to sleep not too long ago, I guess you want to be healed so…" I drew in a deep breath for a big yawn and exhaled just as big and grumbled "Consume them, Cuatro Sombras de la Muerte" slashed him straight down the middle and healed any of injuries and went back to my sealed form I noticed him saying

"Well time to fight Ulquiorra again." Grimmjow said then took off by Garganta. When it closed.

"Finally, I'm going back to bed." As I got back to bed and fell asleep.

The next couple of weeks went like that Helping Tia's Fraccion and helping Grimmjow. I got to know them very well. I and Apacci seem to tease each other a lot, also it feels like they are the Fraccion I was supposed to be in. like this other time I remember.

-Flash back-

I was eating lunch and a Garganta appeared right outside my room I walked through it and noticed that Mila Rose has a black eye and was gently holding her ribs, Sung sun was holding her head lastly Apacci was standing happily like a victor with a busted lip and a few scars. I looked around the room for Tia but she was nowhere to be found so I asked "what happened?" with mild amusement to see what started fight

"We discussed Soledosa love life." Mila Rose said

Sung Sun blushed madly and covered her face with her sleeve

"Then it led to a brawl which…I won." Apacci said with a big smile

Only thing I did was nod my head, then walked to Apacci and pat her on the head and said "Great job, you …" Licht took over again like most times I'm around her. 'With all time he wants out he chooses this place, Oh I see' I thought with a chuckle

"Consume them, Cuatro Sombras de la Muerte" then wrapped my hands around the small of her back which had the blade cut her from the region her heart would be all the way down through the crack of her butt. Seeing her expression was at least a turn on for Licht.

"Hello, Odioso, you still there, what about us?" Mila rose said

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." I let go of my embrace of Apacci and sonidoed in between Sung Sun and Mila Rose slashed their backs. Afterword's I left in a hurry, gaining control over my body again.

-Flash back over -

'Now that I think about it Licht ready does have a kind side so I will let him have control before we enter the room all the way until we leave the room and Kage seem to change as well but that was a life or death situation ' I said "well the teasing fest is about to commence."

"Who are you going to tease?" Tia said

"Well I guess in all technicalities I will be teasing myself." I said gleefully

She looked at me with an unconvinced stair. "Well we need you again." And opened a Garganta back to her palace I followed behind her doing so I let Licht let loose. Noticing that they only have cuts and scrapes I let Licht, Kage and Loli her me say this "Well isn't She pretty."

"Shut up" Licht said out loud and Tia and her Fraccion just stared dumb founded.

"Are you alright, anything wrong that you need to discuss?"

I found a bed to the right of me took in a deep breath and let it out slowly

"Well spill it all ready."

"Well Licht are you going let them hang or do you want me to tell them." I told Licht

"I can tell them." Licht said

"Well tell them that."

"I have either Schizophrenia or multi-personality disorder possibly both. I know that I have multi personality disorder."

"What?"

"I meant what I said even turns out our abilities are different same goes for race, I remember the doctor tell my parents that I was to be diagnoses Dissociative identity disorder. My mom asked "what that means and the only thing"

he said "it's like he has four people living in him, all different some Highly Insane, one calm and cold towards others, and one predominantly crazy, then there's him. The people change in different situations at that moment it was me watching and told our mother that I was the cold one." After that he waked away we never saw him again.

After we died the situation didn't change the voice and personalities were still there and when we became a Arrancar by the one Ira calls Black Eyes we learned are unique abilities can do but it will only work when we release are resurrection. And even more recent he decided to give us names and told us to give him a name." Licht said with a somber attitude.

"So what names do you have, and which name are you?" Tia said

"Names he chose were Kage, Loli and Licht the name we gave him is Ira it was suppose to be a joke but when I look at his specialty he's most opted for combat out of the four of us the problem is he hate conflict he does it only when it's dire. But when he reaches that point he can't just hurt himself to solve a fight goes berserk."

"Who are you?" the women said

After a few seconds of pause "My name is Licht and the reason I know this is because I was the one who happened to control the body during that time while he rested he didn't understand what the doctor said so I ended up in control so none of the other really know what's going on, what they see right now is like an ever playing TV. Show even when he's asleep we are awake and instinctually move his body when it needs to move." I looked down crestfallen then gained control over my body

"Well that was an interesting sit com I wonder what's next, bubmbub, bubmbub, bub bub, bub, bub, bubm" I said cheerfully after waiting a few seconds I noticed that the looks on their faces was still a bit perturbed. " I am sorry if Licht offended anyone, but you guy did pry in to our business so he told you all about that medical mumbo jumbo that's over me and from actual listening to them one is more entertained and curious the irony is he loves to fight but his specialty is healing, then there is the one who is HIGHLY SADISTIC and likes to mind fuck people since he doesn't attack nor defend, then theirs Lich who is like a popsicle cold on the exerciser and cold on the interior but once known pretty cool and a bad ass, besides the fact that he get all mushy in here, I wonder why, Lastly theirs me I'm best at combat but I don't like fighting?" I said while chuckling

"So you are Ira?" Tai said questionably

"Yep, the one and only my original name don't matter anymore" I said with an earsplitting grin

"So why do you all still call yourself Odioso then?" Sung Sun replied

"You try dealing with them they will drive you nuts as well." I said with a small smile and he wasn't talking to any of you when he said Shut the fuck up he was talking to me since I was teasing him, well since he's pouting I will heal you all just like the first few times we met the other two weeks times was all Licht." I mumbled Consume them, Cuatro Sombras de la Muerte" changed into my Arrancar release form and swung my sword around and around twice by the chain then sliced all of them with one swing healing them all in one go."Besides everyone has a Monster they want to hide at all costs, I just more than others." I said sternly

"So you have no Balls to let loose."Apacci said before laughing

Causing Sung sun to cover her face, Mila Rose laughed Tia just stood there with an inquisitive look of understanding.

I left going back to my quarters. Over the span of two and half months they teased me until one day I just didn't want to take it when I walked in to do the usual thing of healing Tia's Tres Beastias from inner group conflict I heard.

"Men are all pigs, they only think of either one of two things, SEX, Violence." Apacci said avidly

While the other two kept Apacci busy I sonidoed behind her and said "if you think that's all your dead wrong, don't just judge a book by its cover, just like hollows don't judge them by what you can tell at a given time."

"You can't hurt Me." she spat playfully "You are too weak to beat me you are weaker than most of Szayelaporro Fraccion"

"Let's see," I said little over a mummer so they she could hear and the others could hear if they focused. I raised my spiritual pressure to their level slowly.

"That's not impressive" Apacci said in an indoor volume

"Not done yet" I said smoothly when I reach their level they became quite shocked

"That's not possible you." Mila rose said slightly worried

"I am one to help people but it doesn't mean that I don't have feeling of others feelings and abilities are as only as a great to how you use It." I said louder with while turning my head to Mila rose seeing there surprised faces Ithen a little higher. At that point Licht took control

"Well, well, looks like you women done it now." Licht said

"What do you mean?" Sung sun said questionably

"Ira was never too good with teasing and when it gets to the point where he steps back before he does something stupid I come out to calm things down I have more patience for childish behavior than him but I do tease back I don't think I have paid you lovely ladies back yet for the last jokes I heard I will rectify that." I walked to Apacci again placed my arms around her waist and whispered into her ear ""do you want me to take advantage of you and force you wonderful women to do what I want?" I said with a calm smirk of a smile.

"WH-What?"Apacci screamed

"You heard me, this time I will say it so everyone can hear me so do you really want me to take advantage of you and force you wonderful women to do what I want for I do as the ladies tell me?" I said slightly softer than an indoor voice

I waited for a response

"We didn't think you were into women?" Sung Sun said calmly

"I like to respect women, and I will only get into a relationship if she wants it, that all I can say for sure even the side that nuts this, we are not homosexual we all have our own way of respecting women."

I slashed my sword across the room to heal everyone then reverted back to the spiritual level they were used to

"Why did you release your spirit Pressure pulse, why was it so high." Tia said sternly

"Theyquestioning my spiritual strength and told me that I am on the weaker side of Szayelaporro Fraccion, also so you shouldn't misjudge the intentions of friends. I meant no harm; they teased me so I teased back."

"Well that still doesn't explain why your spiritual pressure?"Tia asked with a worried look on her face and her arms underneath her breast.

"Another reason why I released the spiritual pressure was to prove a point that you shouldn't always judge a book by its cover. Because I don't mid it to be made fun of doesn't mean another side like it too much and about forcing people, I am required to understand something about others emotions and treat them with a sense of respect orI get into inter-conflict you may say." I told Tia while bowing in front of her.

"That still doesn't necessarily explain why you don't have it at a higher state you would be treated with better respect." Tia said thoughtfully

"Respect isn't given to those with power it's earned with trust and acknowledgement for who they are not for what they can do; I thought you of all people will know that one. And the reason I keep my spiritual pressure low is because its preference like an ace in my sleeve, surprise" I told Tia as I straighten up while taking a few steps I stopped in front of the doorway of the room "I am not here for position, nor for fame I'm here to make friends and to help people so I don't have problems." I told her nonchalantly

"I agree, but why hide try to hiding it from Aizen. He's going to find out,"

"I believe he already knows, I don't want to be treated unequally, I would prefer to do what I want to do, but obviously not going to happen so I just want and just help people instead of being cage up like how my supervisor treats me. So I enjoy helping them since what's done is done."

"You don't know what's in that room it's creepy it's full of…" Odioso said with a shaking resolve

"Please quit bitching," The guy with the black eyes said in his usual monotone voice

"What did you say?" everyone else said with a bit of anger

"I don't recall stuttering," the guy said in a snide voice

"Sorry I didn't notice youSoledosa, when did you get here?"Tia replied with anembarrassed voice.

"Hay its Black Eyes, I was accepted into being a part of this whole thing so please teach me how to create a Garganta, and other Arrancar tricks please!Your name is Soledosa, thank you for turning me into an Arrancar. I wouldn't have made friends like these wonderful people in this room, but my Fraccion leader is such a megalomaniac and he doesn't treat me very well. Eeeeeeeewwww that room I am going to make that a long, and I mean a long, wait before I go back there."

"Sorry to say but it seems your job here is done so please leave." Tia said as she looked at her still shell shocked Fraccion shaking her head. Then turning her head to look her Fraccion and asked them "Did he do anything besides raise his spiritual pressure to you?"

"I guess I will walk around Los Noches before going back to bed." I gained control then I left for a walk

"Yay, they scared me!" Sung-Sun said holding her arms together, and turned her head when she noticed that Mila-Rose's hand on her shoulder

"I Didn't think he could act like that way, the only thing we said was that he had no balls, and teased him on how well his self-control is over and over again, also did anyone se when Soledosa got in." Mila-Rose

"Well both are basterd and are now on the shit list just like the rest of the male scum." Apacci said after snapping out of being surprised and her face became red for the other reason instead of embarrassment.

Back to Odioso

I went back to my room slept and the next day I woke up bored as hell. Then poof for some odd reason I appeared next to black eyes "What the… How am I here" I said more confused than surprised, after thinking for a few seconds I came to the conclusion "I didn't know I could teleport!" While jumping up and down I calmed down and thought of a place where I wanted to go until I was about to pass out black eyes called my name

"I brought you here to demonstrate the usefulness of expecting the unexpected. Could you please spar with Hisana?" black eyes told me while waving his hand to her

I sonidoed to her "your kinda cute Too bad I'm gotta hurt you." I whispered into her ear

"See, my training has already saved your life Hisana. You should be appreciative of me." Soledosa said

"What? Your training? That was me, my reflexes saved me!"Hisana said

"And why do you have such quick reflexes?"Soledosa replied back

"Because I…" She was cut off by the sudden realization, "…you trained me." She told Soledosa

"Yes. Now would you like to see just how fast you could become under my tutelage?" Soledosa.

"Ye-" she was cut off. Quite literally, he almost severed her right shoulder to her right hip; the look of shock on her face was almost painful.

I decided the example was over and walked over to her collapsed body and stabbed her in the shoulder with his sword, "You son-of-a-bitch, cheating scumbag! I swear on all tha-" she screamed before feeling her body knit itself back together. She stood back up, "Why did you cleave me, then heal me?" she asked Odioso.

"That wasn't me. That was your captain." I told her with my finger pointing towards him

"Wha… He didn't even move my eyes were on him the entire time…" she said looking at him confused.

"You have a long way to go. If you didn't even see him move, let alone materialize his blade, you need his training more than I do." I told her, almost sounding like profoundly stating the obvious difference in latent skill.

Hisana looked at Soledosa, "You…" she looked like she was going to attack in a rage but surprised him, "Thank you for showing me how much I need to grow. Could we go out to the desert so I can gain more power?"

"You mean so you can sate your hunger? Sure, I'm getting kind of hungry too. Come." He sonido away.

"He can read people better than that Ulquiorra guy, and he is like Aizen's go to guy…" I said before falling into a Garganta Soledosa opened under me, I appeared back in my small ass cell "For the love of… aw screw it." I just lay in bed relaxed.


	3. Inner Strength

Chapter 3 Inner Strength

Thinking to myself "well we can fuse into one, and obviously you guys can take control over my body. What else can I Do?"

"Wait I can utilize my abilities to change into each of you." I said with a shocked voice while realizing that I walked

"Yep also you can bring us all out at once so there would be four of you but each visually different." Loli

"But are abilities would be split same as speed and strength and spiritual pressure but as you can tell we can also combine into less people as long as energy wave lengths mix well so we can turn into four, two also as you already know a single person and are combined power we can feel that it can continue to grow as long as we meet are particular groups." Licht

"Also the trail is now over. You now have to earn you keep for our powers, so get creative, faster, stronger, and stay alive meet us in our mind and then we will see if you still deserve our powers." The inner voices said one after each other

"Well I'm going to sleep ok guys." telling the voices in his head to cool it down. He fell asleep on the metal slab of a bed, in the cage of a room away from everyone.

Next day I woke up and it was boring I wasn't allowed to leave my cage today since no one was hurt, so I contemplated what my inner-selves said. I meditated to try to talk to them and to understand what's going on but it didn't work, hours turned to days doing this. After a week finally I was able to enter my own mind and I saw one of the people in a black kimono, another looked like he was in all white clothes, like a white coat with some sort of star on the back and also he was wearing white pants, shoes. Last looked like a boy, he was wearing a black shirt and a leather jacket, with black pant held up with two belt and boots.

"See he can make it, even on his own?" said the one in the black kimono

"I guess this thing can be bumped up to creature of intelligence, but can he take us on?" he replied with cocky attitude, one in white monk clothes.

"Can't be helped he's going to want our power sooner or later." Said the boy

"So this is where you guys stay its nice looks like a town with two story buildings. So you all are part of my abilities so why couldn't I find out sooner? Also do these fights half to be to the death?" I asked while being amazed of the view of the area

"Surprising you ask that, you afraid of death?"

"NO it's probably you guy's sense of morals and values are rubbing off me, so is it yes or no? I asked quizzically

"No we don't kill each other!" all three said in choirs of a yell

"But we all want to declare dominance over this body so we are required to dominate the others into submission, Got that." The one in black said

"So let's start." I said while started swinging the chain around on my Zanpaku-to and slashed it at the one in the kimono. While he blocked it with the flat of his blade noticing we have the same blade, I went and again swung the chain around my head andlaunched it at the person, I noticed that he flash stepped behind me and bashed me across the face with the back of his sword.

"Nice, so what are your particular names, I know my sword is called Cuatro Sombras de la Muerte, but what should I call you when you all are like this.

"You already gave us names. Remember." The on in black replied

"really, Well your voices sound familiar." I told them while scratching the back of my head.

"Yes can you tell who's who?" the boy replied

""well the man dressed in white I think would be Licht, the wild one seems like Kage so that leaves you to be Loli." While I point to the boy

"Very good now let's have some fun, SHALL WE!" Kage hollered

I ran to Kage and he ran at me I used the chain to choke him out but he seemed to have mimicked me and we choked each other he used his blade to try and pry it out but then I need him in the solar-plex afterward I use my chain and chained his hands and feet together and started swinging him around like a mace which he ineptly said "Ira, I don't yield yet awo-uf…" he screamed being cut off from me pulling the chain and smashing his face with me feet.

"GIVE NOW?" I said sternly

"Yea and keep that creative mind."Kage said coughing up blood and he stood back to watch the next two fights

-Mean while back in Los Noches-

"What's going on?He is just only holding his Zanpaku-to, and is asleep, I must record this." Szayelaporro said with a surprised look on his face then, he started recording my increase in spiritual pressure.

The only other person who cared to see what was happening to me was Soledosa; he stayed for a while then left just as quietly.

-Back to the Inner battle-

"So who's next? Any volunteers." I said when Licht started attacking with a desert eagle absorbing the energy around and firing, condensed spiritual pressure at me.

"That's all you got, pathetic I am surprised you defeated Kage, but I am not that easy. I will claim dominance over this body and kill all Hollows." Licht said with a stuck up attitude.

"Well at least I can make friends, and I don't were a colorless pieces what you call clothes, What about Apacci" I replied taunting him. Blocking all the attacks with the blunt end sword.

"What about her?" he screamed

"We all see how to act when you are around certain people." I said blatantly looking at the nods of theirs

"You will regret doing that." Licht said in a livid voice while charging a big blast.

"Well who's the monster now aye,Licht." I said to send him over the edge blinding him with rage and ended up having him release the charge he kept, I ran at it then jumped over the ball so that I am three feet over it barely jumping over the I charged Licht which led him to fire powerless shots I grabbed the sword and flipped it around and smacked him across the face with the blunt end which sent him flying.

"I see my faults now you are leader once more, but I swear on my pried I will be victorious one day, some day."

-Back to Los Noches-

"Fuck, he has already surpassed my spiritual pressure. How much stronger is he going to get?"Szayelaporro mumbled to himself with sweat coming down from his hairline caused by how high my pressure was. "Why does no one else care showing up, what's going on here?" he said in a frantic voice

-Innerconflict-

"Well Loli how do you want to fight." I said cautiously because he was grinning

"The way how I fight is by brining you to my level and beating you with experience are you up for that."Loli said then he brought out his hand and told me to "shake on a fair fight."

I grabbed his hand and noticed my ability was being absorbed and strength was even if not bit stronger than Loli's. "Well this is going to last a while. Also Loli how did you do that?" I told him in surprise for what he did to my abilities.

"All I did was transfer your power to Kage, and Licht but when we come back together it will be yours again, since we are all one in the same. But now we are equal's so let's see who will go down first in hand to hand combat. Also in combat verses others it would last thirty minutes but that's mainly what I do mind fucks for everyone"

We ran at each other like are live depended on it I tried to close line him but realized he was too short to do that to. He tripped me sending me on my back, after that he jumped up and tried a pile driver me but I was able to kick him away while he was in mid-air in the chest which sent him two feet away from me and I started charging while he was getting up he stuck out a fist thinking I was going to run into it and hurt myself I front flipped and kicked him it the face and said well do you surrender I have a longer reach.

"Yea I give up." Loli then with a smirk he told me to "train and the next fight we won't hold back so get stronger O.k. Ira so for now yet again you are boss." Then he disappeared as well, so somehowIgot out of my mindset.

-Los Noches-

"Maybe before he wakes up I could kill him." Szayelaporro said in the midst of a panic frenzy

With the stir of my eyes "God dam it" Szayelaporro said

"What is god?" I replied while opening my eyes and "what gives me the pleasure of your presence boss" I said with clenched teeth.

"Well you have increased your spiritual pressure for the past six day, and I wanted to know how you did it?" Szayelaporro said angrily

"I don't know what you are talking about?" while I drop my spiritual pressure back to the barely noticeable, while I was yawning. "Well if that all you want I don't know how, and if you try to study me like last time you are going to get the same results. I am tired so I am going back to bed if no one needs me I have to stay here remember."I said while yawning again then while the overcoming darkness of my eyelids closing

"Yes I know I am the one who told you that."Szayelaporro said miffed

I fell asleep. The next day I woke up outside my cage and being thrown to someone, with a smile I looked around trying to understand why I'm here. Not noticing being attacked.

"What happened? Oh, it's the pretty lady again. Hello." I said smiling.

"Hi-Hisana." She said, introducing herself.

"You look a little different." I told her after looking at her with a seconds glance "So you finally joined the club, eh?" I chuckled to myself.

"Okay, Chuckles, I need you to help me train Hisana. She needs to increase the strength of her hiero. I called upon you because only you are… strong enough to help her here." Soledosa said.

"But aren't you…" She replied

"I'm too strong to do this. Remember last time, I practically cut her in half…" Soledosa told us sadly.

"Ah, good point. Wouldn't wanna kill your newest concubine." I said out loud

Hisana immediately kicked me at the back of the head, all the way across the training field outside a palace. I stood, rubbing the back of his head, "Damn, I was just kidding. Christ you can kick ha-" I was cut off by Hisana landing a second solid kick, this time, a round-house heel kick to the face. I went and called out my resurrection "Consume them, Cuatro Sombras de la Muerte" I mumbled and turned into a grey figure then dark then instantly turning into puddle of black ink-like… stuff. "Ha-ha, a little something I picked up from Szayelaporro. Dumbass doesn't know who he's got serving him," I decided to show myself behind her

Hisana's reflexes immediately brought her sword to my through. "That's interesting. I'll keep that in mind." She said with a smile

I just smiled back, and impaled my own throat with her blade by walking forward, trying to talk. I quickly realized it didn't do much but a lot of gurgling sounds, so I turned the blade to the side, and tore it out of the other side of my neck. It quickly regenerated as if nothing ever happened, while I cut my hand with the reverse blade sword, "Sorry, I had something in my throat; I was trying to say 'Your blade will be of no use here, Hisana.'"

Hisana's face twisted in horror as she watched me gore my own throat with her zanpaku-to. Her features lost their rigidity, and she coldly said, "Bring everything to a halt, Total mente," Her blade suddenly turned into snow white ice, and it flowed into the sky. It chilled the air in Los Noches to the point it made natural clouds, and the temperature plummeted. Suddenly, all the clouds funneled down upon Hisana, swirling around her, seemingly being absorbed by her. A sudden burst of reiatsu caused the cloud to disperse, and settle as mist and frost formed and flowed along the ground. She stood there, no sword in her hand, no visible change to her appearance. Suddenly ice flowed from the very air around her and began to attack me.

"Hey, that's cool," I told her while doing a handstand as the ice began to cut me to pieces. As I was cut, the wounds froze, '_Well at least I won't bleed to death…_' The maelstrom of ice spun around me and when it cleared, I was in pieces on the ground.

"How's that Soledosa?" Hisana asked, looking at me smugly.

"Odioso quit playing and actually spar."Soledosa said

The look on Hisana was priceless. "Fine, fine; sorry, Hisana, but we can't play anymore." I replied as while regenerating, but this time, I decided to let the other style of my resurrection come out and which brought out Kage, Me {Ira}, Licht and Loli. "So, guys, let's have some fun."

We all had a similar smile going when we heard "Wha…What's going on?"Hisana said with a worried quizzical voice.

"Odioso is a schizophrenic. Being so, he has the ability to give each personality a body. Each boy has it's their own power. He's at his most powerful as one, but he likes to have fun." Soledosa explain to Hisana.

"It is as he said, but its more" Loli said. He dressed like a human, no shihakusho, haori, fur… anything showing what he was.

"Yes. We are the voices of his insanity, but it's not confirmed that we are schizophrenic but we are diagnosed Dissociative identity disorder in limens terms multi- personality syndrome." Licht dressed like a monk clad in white said while waving silver hand guns

"Yeah. Now let's let this last a bit Ira. We never were separate before." Kage said while wearing a black kimono also and with an inverted colored reverse blade sword, while grinning madly.

"Fine. S'pose we should at least have fun. But beating on a little girl hardly seems fun…" I said solemnly, also with reverse blade sword.

The four of us launched are attack at Hisana, Kage was laughing maniacally, everyone else seemed like they were bored, or sad in my case. Kage went low, I went high, the Loli went for the torso, and Licht hung back, trying to take out the shards of ice that went after us.

None of our attacks reached her however we brought her to bring out an ice shield that kept her protected. The chain of Kage was stopped by Hisana's wall of frozen reiatsu, the touch of the Loli was stopped, but the I broke through the wall of ice letting Loli follow up are team attack, he was able to touch her when he got this close up to Hisana. We noticed by her expression of shock that she felt her power being drained, and she couldn't stop it. Hisana jumped back, severely weakened by the single touch of the Loli. "What are you?" she asked absent mindedly.

"I am the embodiment of insanity, Loli Odioso Hijoshikina" was all he decided to say as he sent a wave of ice at Hisana. '_What?!_' was the combine thought of Hisana and I. "I have the power to take, use, and give power. Reiatsu based attack have no effect on me." He sent wave after wave of ice at Hisana, which she just deflected or returned.

"You may use my power, but it won't work on me," Hisana said sternly as she sent icicles at the Loli.

"Licht, if you please." Loli said.

"Sure," Licht fired a few rounds and shattered the ice all around. However, Hisana still had the upper hand, and sent the shards of ice at the Loli. When the ice was going to reach him, he activated Helado Fuerza.

Hisana then went for the Kage materializing an ice sword, "You won't stop this," she swung her sword, "Glaciar!" she shouted as ice erupted from the end of her ice sword toward the man. As the ice hits him, it surrounds him and freezes him in a solid mass of ice. Before he completely froze his words was I will win one way or another?" With a smirk

Then she turned to me and sees the shock and rage on his face. "Las lagimas de Dios" she holds up her hand and sends a great many icicles at him.

"Ira, get down!" Licht shouts and fires rounds at all the icicles, shattering all of them, but the shards keep coming. I sonidoed behind Hisana and looked like I was going so slash her back, when suddenly ice formed around me holding me firmly. She sonidoed away before I broke the ice, and completed my slash.

"Ice will not hold me!" I shouted at Hisana, "I will end you for what you did to Kage!" Again I sonidoed to Hisana, this time she was ready and parried my strike with her ice blade, her blade cracked and chipped under the force.

She held the sword in front of her; Ira just stood still waiting for her next opening. "Helado Luz Del Sol" and the ice of her sword extended frighteningly fast and pierced Ira. "Pilar de la Luna" she whispered and the ground below Ira rippled and he is frozen in a pillar of ice.

Then Loli appeared in front of her and had his hands on her belly like a hug, suddenly she felt her power being leached, and her Resurrection faded, and her ice broke. Her sword materialized in her hand and she dropped to her knees. The Loli went around checking on his buddies, the returned to Hisana, again putting his hand on her. This time he gave her power back. "Thank you for not killing my comrades. I think you should know, this wouldn't have happened had we been one," he said before rippling again, turning into a thick liquid like substance and melding with the others before returning to the normal form.

Hisana only looked at me and said, "That was fun," and collapsed.

"Odioso, could you wake her up please." Soledosa said

"Yes captain." I bowed to him and stabbed Hisana. She regained consciousness.

"Now spar again, and this time, no powers, just battle. I'm trying to strengthen you hiero Hisana. You can grow your powers against me." Soledosa said scolding Hisana.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Oh, and Hisana." She looked at Him sadly, "Great fight. I didn't think you could do that much damage. I expect great things of you." She perked up at Soledosa praise and was ready to fight Odioso.

"And Odioso," I looked at him like a crestfallen, "you did good. Though Szayelaporro should probably do a better job training you." Soledosa told me

I just burst out laughing at that, "Szayelaporro doesn't train me. Thus far he's only experimented on me, and locks me up when he's not using me or I'm not healing someone." With few tears coming down my eyes.

"Hmmm… I'll have a talk with him. Though he's a sadist, he should at least train you, so you can prevent your death. That way he can keep experimenting on you." Soledosa say the last part because, we knew he's been eavesdropping on us after I went back into one form again.

"Thank you for your concern over me, my hobby, and my subject. However, how I deal with my Fraccion is no business of yours." Szayelaporro said appearing beside Soledosa.

"Of course Octavo Espada; your Fraccion are yours to do with as you please. This one however seems to be of more use to me than you. You mind if I take him?" Soledosa said with his famous monotone similar to Ulquiorra

"Yes, actually I do. We're currently in the middle of discovering how his powers work."

"Tch, yeah right… Fuckin doll fetish freak." I finished saying

Soledosa laughed at that, also he cracked a smile, "When you're done may I have him?" he replied

"If you want an emaciated corpse, sure; in order for me to completely understand one's powers, I need a lot of biological data. So-"

"So you're gonna kill something you're trying to understand… I fail to see the logic in that." Granz tries to further explain, but Soledosa continued, "I was just going to have him battle my associate here. If you want to see his abilities now is a great time." Soledosa said.

"Very well, I guess I could blow some time on this. Give me a good show, _Idioso_," Szayelaporro says.

Soledosa immediately deliver a solid punch to his gut, "Remember what I said about losing him? You just may if you keep this shit up. Now call him by his name, or I will end your existence. Also you should remember, I never make threats. I make promises."

Szayelaporro looked at me, blood leaking from his mouth and nose, "Fine, Odioso, have fun beating this woman." He says.

After the battle comes to a draw, I healed Hisana and Szayelaporro grabbed my arm and dragged me back to his palace to conduct more tests, mainly toxins that effect my body movement when he was through I was yet again very exhausted I passed out before I made it to the bed.

"What's this, the buildings are so different than Hueco Mundo, and I wonder where this place is?" Looking around I saw someone who looked Loli walk into a building.

The man responded "You here to play with the bosses kids"

"Yes sir."

Then grabbed his and killed the first guy who had a gun of some sort. With a knife, he just kept stabbing until the body didn't move or breath any more he picked up the gun and continued while placing the knife in a side pocket

"They're going to be much more fun to be had now; everyone who harmed mother is going to know her pain." Then he went up to the stairs and killed a different guy using the excuse "I need to use the restroom to wash off the blood of my pet before playing with the friends." Which the man seemed to excepted maybe because he knew that was a likely chance its happened before then he grabbed the gun continued to go into a room there happen to be a vent in the middle of the room which he opened and started working his way into he managed to fit and followed it, the labyrinth of other vents and came to a stop when he heard

"When it's going to be lunch" said with a young a female voice

"Yea" other female voices the same age

"In another two hours so please be patient O.k. Miss." Older male

Then he continued and crawled until he no longer heard their voices and came to another vent in front of him with a group of ten people gathered together he fell through with both gun killed all of them before he hit the ground and did a barrel roll to brake his fall. He dropped the guns he was using and grabbed another set of pistols that was easily visible and walked to the balcony and noticed the a person giving orders he jumped down and used everything to kill that one man which turned out bad for when that happened the others shot him and killed the little kid.


End file.
